Gotta Catch Them All
by Blue Autumn Sky
Summary: It is ten years after 'Mewtwo Returns'. Ash has captured all the Pokemon out there, all but one. And Mewtwo can help him with that last Pokemon. Updated


Author's Notes: Thank you all so much for the reviews. I posted the original version and a re-write version, and I finally decided to change to the re-write version. Thanks for all the suggestions. I don't intend to keep this a one-shot; I hope to add some more. I'm just trying to work on a plot-line. If anyone has any suggestions, review or e-mail me at B e e c a r p e t (at) s b c g l o b a l . n e t Just take out all the spaces and change the (at) into the little at symbol thingy. Oh, and a little note to Charizard Rage: I'm glad you like it, and I would happily welcome some help. I tried to e-mail you but didn't get any results. Maybe you could e-mail me.

Now, on to the ficcie…

* * *

Mewtwo last saw Ash when he saved him from Giovanni. It had been surprise to see him, and he wondered if fate was determined to entwine their lives together. But since he never saw the boy again, he assumed that fate merely wanted Ash there to save his useless hide. And Mewtwo didn't erase his memory that time. That was over ten years ago.

A lot had happened in those ten years. Mewtwo became a wanderer, traveling from city to city, trying to learn his purpose in life. He had been discovered and studied, very briefly, by Professor Oak. He was then added to the official pokedex as the 150th pokemon, despite the little known fact that Mewtwo was the only one of his kind out there. The clone pokemon had gone their separate ways. They were know living peacefully in the wild, or standing alongside trainers, finally accepted and treated like any other pokemon, not as mere clones.

And Ash, more than happened to him in those 10 years than Mewtwo and the clones combined. He had traveled all around, battling trainers, and winning. He had advanced greatly in rank and skill. He was considered a champion, and was looked up to by other trainers. He had also caught a lot of pokemon, even the legendary pokemon and those considered extinct. It was believed that he had caught all of the pokemon in the pokedex. There was an official count in progress, and if it was true than he would be the first anyone who ever caught them all. So a lot had happened to him in the 10 years since he last saw Mewtwo, and what was probably the most important event in those 10 years was about to take place.

Ash was currently in a huge open roofed stadium, preparing for his final, and greatest, battle ever. If Ash would win this one, he would take the highest place in the Indigo league. He would become the 4th and most powerful member of the Elite Four. He would finally fulfill his life long dream of becoming the pokemon master, the best there ever was. If he'd win.

A huge crowd showed up for this event. The stadium was packed. Tickets had been sold out months before the event even took place, and it was being shown via satellite, so that everyone else could see on their TV's. In the live audience were some of Ash's closet friends and family, including Misty, Brock, Tracy, Professor Oak, and Ash's mom. In addition, on the roof overlooking the seats, hidden from the crowds and bright lights, stood one observer Ash didn't know about.

Mewtwo had been determined to be present for the final battle, even if he had hide on the roof. He had often wondered about Ash's fate after they parted those 10 years ago. Whenever he could, he would find out information about him. Battle results, gossips, anything he could dig up. Ash had made quite an impression on Mewtwo, the selflessness, the courage, and the compassion he showed for both human and pokemon alike.

The battle was an amazing event, one Mewtwo was glad he didn't miss. Both trainers fought with amazing skill and strength. Pokemon of amazing strength and all kinds were used. At one point Pikachu came out, even though the pokemon was withered with age. But in the end, Ash claimed victory. And Mewtwo was glad things had turned out that way. After all, Ash had worked hard; he had trained for this battle the past 10 years. And now he had proven to the world that he was really was and deserved to be the Pokemon Master.

The battle was now over, Ash left to relax in his hotel room, and the crowds dissipated. The lights were switched off, and soon the once crowded stadium became almost like a ghost town. Only Mewtwo remained, still standing on the stadium roof. His mind was heavy with all kinds of thoughts. He thought about how Ash had definitely deserved the victory. After all, he had saved world several times. This honor was the least the world could give to him. He also thought about how Ash had saved Mewtwo, twice, although he didn't know it. The second time, the one that Ash remembered, he had saved Mewtwo from Giovanni. The first time, the one that his mind had been erased of, Ash had saved Mewtwo from himself, from the cruelty and desire for revenge on the world that took over him and made him nearly destroy the world. And Mewtwo was grateful. He owed so much to the boy, no, man; Ash was now twenty something years old. Mewtwo owed him for showing him the error of his ways, for saving himself from the cruel thoughts within him. He owed him for saving him and his clone friends from Giovanni, and for taking him to the spring and saving his life, even though he there was nothing in it for him. And Mewtwo had never even given Ash a word of thanks. All Ash had gotten out of it all, was Mewtwo's respect for him.

Yes, Mewtwo respected him. Maybe even felt compassion for him, despite what he had said 10 years ago about never feeling compassion for a human. And it wasn't just because Ash had saved his life. There was something about him, something about the way they had run into each other, and the way that Mewtwo couldn't forget about him. Perhaps fate destined their lives to entwine after all. Mewtwo often wondered about his purpose, why he was here. Perhaps, just perhaps, his purpose, somehow, involved Ash.

Mewtwo sighed to himself in the still night air, he knew what he had to do. He flew off of the stadium roof, and set out to find Ash's hotel room. He managed to find the hotel that he was staying in without much difficulty, and finding the room was even easier. Ash was out on the balcony, looking out at the night stars. There was a slight grin on his face from his victory. Mewtwo flew over to the balcony and lowered himself down. At first Ash didn't recognize the figure in the darkness, and backed away towards where Pikachu was sleeping. But then Mewtwo stepped into the room and into the light, and Ash finally recognized him.

"Mewtwo…" He said partially in surprise and partially in happiness; "I didn't think I'd see you after Purity Springs"

Mewtwo gave a slight twitch of the lips that could be considered a smile and nodded, " I came here to congratulate you on your victory"

"You saw it?" Ash said in surprise.

Mewtwo nodded, "I was watching it from the roof."

"Well, thanks" he replied, smiling at the earlier compliment.

Mewtwo paused, as if unable to determine what to say, "…I hear they're counting your pokemon to see if you 'caught' all of them." He finally said, tensing at the word caught.

Ash noticed Mewtwo's reaction, "You don't approve of capturing Pokemon do you?"

"I have had several bad experiences" Mewtwo replied.

"Oh yeah…" Ash trailed off, remembering when Giovanni tried to capture Mewtwo.

"So…have you caught all of them?" Mewtwo asked, trying to return to the original subject.

"Well, when the experts finish counting every pokemon in my collection, there will be an official answer," Ash grinned in a rare moment of pride, "But I'm confident I've caught them all"

"But you haven't" Mewtwo said, his voice not betraying anything.

"………What?" Ash said. He had been caught offguard by this.

Mewtwo paused in thought and then finally sighed and spoke, "…I've been listed in the official records as a pokemon type, even though there really is only one of me" He smiled a humorless smile and continued, "As long as I roam free, you'll never truly 'catch them all'"

Ash stared in confusion, "So… what are you saying?"

Mewtwo looked at Ash, his eyes filled with some kind of emotion, "I'm saying that I want to be captured"

Ash was blown over in shock. He couldn't believe his ears, "…You…you can't be serious"

"I am" Mewtwo told him, " I came here tonight to become your pokemon, your ally, your partner, your friend"

And it was the truth. Mewtwo had spent the last 10 years experiencing a so-called freedom. In reality all he got out of it was loneliness and uncertainty. When he wandered, he had no purpose, no reason to go on. He needed a purpose, and he had finally figured it out, on the stadium. Cloned or not, he was still a pokemon. Giovanni had been right, in a twisted way. Pokemon were meant to be alongside humans, only not as slaves or tools like Giovanni thought. Humans and pokemon were meant to work together, as companions, keeping each other company and depending on each other, and Mewtwo had finally realized this.

Ash meanwhile could only stare, stunned, while Mewtwo waited. Ever since Ash had seen Mewtwo trapped by Giovanni's robots, he knew that this pokemon would never face the thought of captivity again, not after being treated like that. That was the reason he didn't try to capture Mewtwo even after the whole ordeal was all over. After all, Ash was a trainer, and he knew that Mewtwo was a rare pokemon. The thought that Mewtwo would just walk up to him and ask to be captured was unbelievable. Ash couldn't believe it.

Finally Ash shook himself out of his shock and managed to say, "Are you sure? I mean, you'd give up your freedom like that, I mean…"

"Yes, I would" Mewtwo interrupted his rambling. He had enough of his empty 'freedom'

"But after what Giovanni did, can you really stand the idea of being captured?" Ash asked.

Mewtwo replied, "I may not favor the idea, but since I'm willing, it's not a 'capture' exactly. More like a partnership." He then added as an afterthought, "and I'm sick of living without a purpose. Pokemon form partnerships with humans because it gives them a purpose. Why should I not do the same?"

Ash nodded. It actually made sense, even though it still felt like some kind of weird dream. He realized that Mewtwo was waiting for an answer, "Alright then. If you're sure you want to do this…then you'd be more than welcome to join me"

Mewtwo gave a confirming nod, and watched as Ash starting looking around, muttering under his breath. He already had 6 pokemon with him, and was going to have to transfer one to Professor Oak if he wanted Mewtwo to stay with him. And Professor Oak getting Mewtwo probably wouldn't be a good thing. Ash pulled out a pokeball with one of his pokemon in it and went over to the PC in the room. He deposited he pokemon, which now left a space in the group for Mewtwo. He then went over to his pack and rummaged around for an ultraball he kept somewhere in there. Even if Mewtwo was coming willingly, the sheer power he had would be too much for a regular pokeball. Ash finally found it and pulled the ultraball out triumphantly.

Mewtwo saw the ball in his hands and flinched. The idea of being trapped in there frightened him. He knew it was something he would have to break, but he was still scared. Ash saw this, and looked at Mewtwo apologetically, "I'm sorry, but it's the only way. I'll just keep you in for a moment, and then I'll let you out, ok" He looked at the ultraball and then back at Mewtwo, "Are you _positive_ you want to do this?"

"Yes" Mewtwo said, pushing his fear far back. He _was_ going to do this, and he wasn't going to let anything stop him, "Throw the ball"

Ash nodded and tossed the ultraball at Mewtwo. The ball touched his shoulder, and Mewtwo disappeared in a red light, whispering "Thank you", although for what Ash had no idea. The ultraball rolled slightly, but held on. Ash had now officially captured Mewtwo.

He looked at the ball in astonishment. He still couldn't believe that this was actually happening. He was now Mewtwo's trainer. It was so disbelieving Ash just stared at the ball, almost expecting someone to pop out and say, "fooled you!" Finally he realized that Mewtwo was still in there, so he picked up the ball and opened it up, Mewtwo came out, and smiled, "It is done"

An awkward pause then came, the king of then all. Neither Ash nor Mewtwo knew what to say or do next. Their was lives were going to be a lot different now. Ash now owned the most powerful and rare pokemon in existence. Mewtwo now was someone's pokemon, and would battle other pokemon. At least, that's what Mewtwo thought he would be doing. He looked over at Ash, and finally said something, " What will we be doing now?"

Ash pondered the question for a second. What _would_ he be doing now that he was the highest ranking pokemon trainer in existence, " Now that I'm in the Elite Four, I'll be battling other trainers who want to challenge me. I guess we'll be battling other trainers"

" I suppose so," Mewtwo said.

Ash paused a moment in thought, "It's getting late, and I'm going to go to sleep now. If you want you can sleep on the extra bed…"

"Thank you, but I…" Mewtwo hesitated, "…I would like to go back into the ball. I would rather get used to it as soon as possible"

Ash nodded, "If you're sure" He held up the ultraball, "Return" and Mewtwo went into the ball. Ash snapped it shut and was about to put it with his other balls, but he paused and looked at it, almost affectionately. " I guess I'll be working with you from now on" He said to the ball, "This will definitely be interesting. Welcome to the gang" Then he put the ball next to the rest of his pokemon, and went to sleep, dreaming of what was going to happen soon.

The End (for now)


End file.
